Advemture Love
by anime2127
Summary: What happen if bubblegum had a sister. Her name is Megon she a tough fighting Adventure who has a big cruch on finn. Some people have a crush on her. But Will she be able to tell finn how she feel.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Megon

Age: 12

Personality: loving, adventuress, nice, shy and, dependent

Look Like: brown hair, light pink skin,

Clothes: red shirt that show her belly button, black tights with a black short skirt and red and black baby doll shoes

Skills: karate, master of swords, and kick boxing

Likes: fighting monsters, adventure, sweets, swans, and flowers

Fear: Vampires,

Weapon: twin swords

Crush: Finn

People Who Have A Crush On Megon: Marcaline, Marshall Lee and the ice king

Siblings: bubblegum

Info: Megon is an awesome adventure. She is bubblegum younger sister, like bubblegum she would have been a princess too like her sister but she rather be an adventure. Finn and Jake is her best friends she go to all there adventure she has a secret crush on Finn but he don't see it know matter how much they hug, snuggle or even kiss. Marcaline have a gay crush on megon in the story marcaline would mostly scary, than flirt and show affection with her which is weird for megon. On the gender swap megon is a guy name Margo who almost look like gumball but he have brown hair that is spiky and he wear red shirt with a "M" in the center and some jeans and army boots. And Marshall Lee have a crush on him but Margo likes fionna. But through all the adventures megon love for finn get stronger. But what she don't know finn have feelings for her to. Well they be together or well something break them apart


	2. Chapter 2

_Slumber Party Panic_

I woke up to bubblegum shaking me

Bubblegum: megon wake up, I groan and got up glaring at bubblegum

Megon: what is it

Bubblegum: get dress your going with me and finn to the graveyard. Remember.

Megon: oh yea,i got up and got dress in my regular clothes and grabbed my twin swords and put them on my sword holder. Which was on my back in a 'X'

Megon: lets go

**Fast Forward**

I lay on my back looking at the sky. finn walk up to me and lay beside me

Finn: hi megon, I blush because I didn't see finn by me

Megon: oh hi finn, we both stayed silent then he finally broke the silent.

Finn: um well do you know what PB doing

Megon: i don't know, it got silent again until PB called finn

Finn: oh PB calling um see ya

Megon: ok,he go up and walk away. I blush and put my hand over my face.

I yawn because I was still tired I'll just take a little cat nap but before I could something was on my stomach. I open my eyes to be face by face with a candy zombie.

Megon: what the glop?!, I punch the zombie and got up.

Finn: megon come on, finn and PB was running so I ran after them.

When we finally get to the candy kingdom. Bubblegum called all the candy people to the candy kingdom.

I walked around until I found Bubblegum

Megon: hey PB what the flip is going on

Bubblegum: I'll explain later, she walked away

I sigh and walk over to the wall and lay my back on it and look around. I saw a zombie sticking out the window

Megon: uh oh, I took out one of my swords and ran to the window and cut the zombie in half

Jake: hey megon come on where playing truth or dare!, I smiled and sat by jake and we started

Finn: Chocoberry, you may ask someone a deep truth or a saucy dare

Chocoberry: Mr. Cupcake truth or dare

Cupcake: dare

Chocoberry: i dare you to take of you wrapper.

Finn and jake where talking about something but then I heard a sound and look where it came form

Megon: whoa, Mr. cupcake was chocolate at the bottom

Peppermint B :I didn't know he was chocolate

Cupcake: jake truth or dare

Jake: truth

Cupcake: do you prefer chocolate or fudge

Jake: i can't eat chocolate or fudge because im a dog and it would kill me but if I had to choose I would choose... nether!?. Finn truth or dare, he pointed at finn

Finn: dare! ha ha!

Jake: i dare you...to kiss megon,my eyes wide in shocked

Finn: yea ok,he said that with a straight face

I got up and walked backwards slowly until I tripped on a piece of candy and fell on my back. Finn jump on me and pin my arms down. He pucker his lips and lean down I blushed.

I really wants to kiss him, I mean I really really wanted to kiss him but this is just to weird. He was almost to my face until I turn my face and he kiss my cheek in stead but I blush red and fainted

**Fast Forward**

I was being shaken awake

Bubblegum: megon wake up megon!

I open my eyes and PB was in front of my face

Bubblegum: oh thank goodness your ok!,she pulled me to her and hugged me tight

Megon: PB let go,she loosen her grip but she still hugs me.

Finn look at me guilt he walk over and got on his knees

Finn: megon im..so sorry but I couldn't...you know.. control myself...i..i

Megon: its ok fine and I kind of-

Jake: party time, everyone started dancing. PB finally let me go and got up and dance with the others

Finn: what were you going to say

Megon: oh...nothing,i blush looking down but to my surprise I saw starchy was chowing on my leg. I pick him up

Finn: starchy what are you doing

Starchy: i can't help it flesh is Delicious

we laugh

Megon: your delicious, I held him to my face

Starchy: don't squeeze me i'll fart

I squeeze him which made him fart and we laugh

**(I hope you like it)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Prisoner Of Love_

Megon: Woo Hoo! , finn, jake and me where sledding down a hill we smashed in a snow golem, which we knock its head off. We landed on the ground but we broke are sled we made

Finn: oh are sled is broken

Megon: maybe we can make a new one with snow, I started to gather snow but jake grow to giant size

Jake: sled is for suckers just ride on my gut, he show us his large gut

Finn and Megon: ok, we jump on his gut and we slide down a hill

Jake: switch, finn switch places with jake and we slide on Finn's back but he got his face frozen

Finn: s...switch, so finn and me change place while they rode on my back

Megon: this is fun, but my face started to freeze. So jake switch with me and we rode past some penguins but some of them got on

Finn: penguins!

We went throw a tunnel and then we soared throw the air

Jake: I'm a flying dog, we fist tap his large knuckles, we came crashing down and created a crater

Megon: that was fun

Ice King: hey what are you-, but before he can finish he look at me like he saw love at first sight

Finn: oh ice king here, he snapped out of it and glared at finn

Ice King: of course I'm here don't you know what ice king means

Jake: yea it means a big nerd!

Finn: oh holy cow, I rolled my eyes and lay on the snow out of boredom I wasn't listening what they where say for 2 minutes but I felt myself being picked up from the cold snow. I look down to be face to face with a snow monster. I used my twin swords and slice it in half but before I react I was frozen

Finn: Megon!

I heard his high pitch screaming but the rest I couldn't here I couldn't move or close my eye so all I can do is see

**Fast Forward**

Next thing I know I was on a wheelbarrow with me, finn and jake frozen. I felt the ice king stop for a min then we keep going tell we got to a place filled with ice. I saw a jail cell full of princess. But luckily not PB

The ice king picks my frozen body up and set me down outside the cage, but he throw finn and jake in and push me inside by the door and locked it. Jake and finn was able to get free but I wasn't I was stuck

Megon: *_oh great know what*_, finn ran to me and tried to break the ice but he couldn't do it finn look at me at my frozen face and look sadly at me he even look like he was going to cry but he face the ice king with a red face which means he was mad.

Megon_: *so coollld*_, I blacked out

**Fast Forward**

Finn: megon megon come on don't be died please I need you, I heard his sad voice. I open my eyes to be in the arms of finn

Megon: ff- finn

Finn: megon! Your ok, he hugged me tight and it seems he didn't won't to let go

Megon: finn I can't breathe, but it seems he wouldn't listen. So I just lay there in his arms and smile  
(hope you like it)


	4. Chapter 4

_Loneliness ,Sadness and Comfort_

I walk out of my room with bags in my eyes and walked in my sisters lab

Megon: whats up sis, bubblegum turn around and smiled

Bubblegum: hello my dear sister, she came to me and gave me a warm hug

Megon: so what are you doing today, she let me go and went to her lab table  
Bubblegum: im working on a liquid that makes hair straight and soft and your my perfect lab rat

Megon: what!? But I like my hair

Bubblegum: and you'll love it even more when its straight and comfortable, she pour it on my head and I felt it burn

Megon: hey sis why does this burns

Bubblegum: it'll take a while for the chemicals to take affect. So it will burn a little

Megon: oh ok, I sat on the chair and watched bubblegum with some chemicals. My hair started to burn a little more but I ignored it. And started to read some of my sisters books I got bored and walked out of the lab and in the dinner room and sat at the table. Peppermint Butler came in

Peppermint: hello megon would you like something to eat

Megon: yes I would like some spaghetti and a pink lemonade smooth, he nodded and walked away.

I was so lonely. My own sister don't want to hang out with me, I have no idea where finn and jake are, and im bored. Peppermint Butler came in with my food and set it in front of me. I smiled down at him and pat his head

Megon: thank you, he walked away and I ate

Fast Forward

I did a couple of flips and throw both of my twin swords at a bulls eye and it hit it

Megon: awesome! I can't wait to show finn, I look at the sky and saw it wasn't all the way dark yet so I can go visit.

I walked in the palace and went in the lab

Megon: hey sis, she turn around

Bubblegum: yes megon

Megon: im going to finn and jake's place i'll be back

Bubblegum: ok

I walk out the palace and took my twin swords out the bulls eye and started to walk. It was night time know

Megon: shot I that it would be dark when I got to the guys house, I took out one of my swords and keep walking. some of my hair got in my face. I brushed it off and keep walking until I I saw there tree house. I smiled and ran the way their when I got to the door I knocked on it and waited.

And just that fast jake open the door

Jake: hey megon I'm so glad you here, he smiled but it was a sad smile. I frown and look at jake

Megon: jake whats wrong, he sigh and step back so I can walk in. I sat on the coach and jake sat by me

Jake: ok here it is. You know tree trunks?

Megon: yea she makes the best apple pies

Jake: well, jake tells me the story of what happen and when he was done my eyes wide in shock

Megon: shes dead, I said sadly

Jake: no she exploded. But finn been in his room all day.

Megon: did you try talking to him

Jake: yea but he just get under his blanket and ignore me.

I got up and climb up the ladder until I got to his room

Megon: finn?, I heard him groan under his blanket. I walked by his bed and sat on it.

Megon: finn, he moved around under his blanket and sniffed

Finn: go away, I got under the blanket and saw finn with tears in his eyes

Megon: finn are you ok, he looked at me

Finn: no tree trunks is dead and its all my fault, I look at hm sadly

Megon: no its not finn. you didn't know that she was going to explode

Finn: well I should have known, he cry harder. I scoot over to him and wrap my arms around his stomach and laid on his chest

Megon: no its not finn. stop saying its you fault. Its not and you can't keep saying that it is.

Finn: megon.

I was about to let him go and get up but he rapped his arms around me firmly and laid his head on top of my head

Finn: hey megon

Megon: yea finn

Finn: i just notice that you hair is so straight and so soft, he lean on my head more. Then I felt him smell my hair.

I blushed and look up at him smelling my hair

Finn: and it smells so good, he holds me tighter. I laid on his chest and wait for him to let go but I heard him snore

Megon: finn finn, I tried to wiggle from his tight hold but he just held on tighter

Finn: please don't leave, I look up at him shocked but he was still sleep

Megon: finn are you awake.

Finn: mm megon, his hands started to stroke my back

Megon: finn?

Finn: your so awesome,his eyes was closed so that means he was dreaming about me.

I blushed and look at him with a smile

Megon:good night finn,i closed my eyes and dream about him


	5. Chapter 5

_The Enchiridion and The Kiss_

Finn: candy party!, we where all dancing except me I don't dance. I just stand by the food table full of snacks. Finn come to me wiggling his noddle arms

Finn: megon come on dance with me, I shook my head

Megon: no thanks I can't dance. I have no rhythm, finn pull me to him and spin me around

Finn: ah come on megon you can dance I've seen you

Megon: yea do the wilts but that's only for balls and junky, finn stop spinning me and pull me to his chest

Finn: well show me, I blushed

Megon: are you sure,finn lean in which made me blushed more

Finn: yea dude, I blushed more pink then my skin

Megon: well can we do this inside I don't want no one to see

Finn: okay, we walked in the castle with the party still going on.

When we got in the ballroom I turn to him which is still a dark pink face

Finn: ok lets do this!,he pull me by my waist in hold my hand and he move close to me which made are chested touch. I put my free hand on his shoulder and we started to wilting.

I felt like a princess dancing with her night and shining arm. I laid my head on his shoulder and he sniff my hair which made me giggle

Finn: whats so funny

Megon: i was just thinking of something that all, I lied

Finn: oh okay,we keep dance which been a while. Finn kept sniffing my hair which is weird.

Megon: hey finn why you keep sniffing my hair

Finn: oh! you want me to stop, he sound embarrassed

Megon: oh No! No! I was just asking.

Finn: i like how your hair smells. it smells. Sweet

Megon: oh,he pulls me to his chest further to sniff it more like it was flowers or something

Finn: well we should probably get back to the party before everyone well wonder where we are, he let me go

Megon: yea ok.

We walk out side where the party is and go are separate ways.

I stand by the food table again and just watched everyone having fun.

I heard my sister screaming which cause me to look where I heard her scream and shes falling

Megon: Bubblegum!, I ran where it look like where she landing. I jump out and caught her.

Everyone was wondering what happen

I look straight and saw that finn caught her too.

Bubblegum: please calm yourself,s my people I am safe, she fixed her crown

Megon: _man that was a close one._

Bubblegum: oh thank you finn and megon you both have saved me this day you both are truly are hero's, she pat are heads

I smile up at her

Finn: cool

I got up and dust myself off

Megon: your welcome, I walk back to the food table and grab some chocolate covered strawberry's and punch

Megon: i hate parties, I took a bite of the sweets and look down at my punch. I saw my reflection my hair was messy but I loved it like that

I sigh and look up at the sky

Finn: hey megon, I look where he was and he was on jake's back

Jake: were going to the cate of gragdoor to find The Enchiridion you want to come

Megon: sure why not, I drop the food and climb up jake's leg and sat behind finn

Finn: hey guys you know what time it is

Jake and Megon: Adventure Time, we fist tap

Finn: yea dudes.

We ride all the why to the cate of gragdoor. Until we came a pone a cate and there was a little adorable guy with a key hat on his head

Keeper: hello traveler are you here for the enchiridion. But to get in you need to salve my-.

I stop listening because I wasn't good at big questions. Then it came to me

Megon: _*the keeper is the key*_, I walk up front and picked up the keeper. And used him like a key which really worked!?

Keeper: marvelous child you have salved it. Tell me how did you salve my clue

Megon: you just look like the key with that hat, I put him down

Keeper: ah that how must people get in

Finn: bye.

We keep walking I got sleepy and yawned but I tripped. I fall down but it was a soft landing. I open my eyes to be face to face with finn

Finn: megon are you ok, I blushed to see how close we are. Finn but his arms around my waist

Megon: uh yea

Jake: hey guys whats going wow,i felt something hit my head and made me... kiss finn.

I was so much in shock that I didn't pull away. And for some reason finn didn't push me off him he just look in my eyes and just stared. I pull back slowly in so much shock

Megon: f-finn are you ok

Finn: yea im alright, I got off him and help him up. We walked again not talking about what had happen and then jake started sniffing around

Jake: the enchiridion is this way

Finn: What!? No way you wouldn't know that.

Megon: well he is a dog so they have really good sense of smell

Jake: yea and my nose says its this way in a room.

Finn: that weird

?: help help

Megon: it came from there, Me and finn ran where the scream was coming from

Jake: but what about the book

Finn: we'll get to that later. Some ones in trouble, we jumped over a cate but finn tripped and fell

Megon: oh my gosh finn are you ok,i hold him up

Finn: yea

Jake: did you get brain damage

Finn: im fine lets go, we ran until we find three pixies in lava

Megon: i got you, I pick them up

Red Pixie: thank you for saving us, it said that in a cute face which made me giggle

Red Pixie: now were going to destroy this old lady,they flow to a old lady that was tied up

Finn and Megon: what!?, they zap the old lady

Red Pixie: every time you say what we'll destroy a old lady

Finn and Megon: what!, they zap the old lady

I had sniff a bit because I couldn't stop them. The red pixie look at me than smirked

Red Pixie: when your little friend cry we'll destroy these old lady's.

I was about to cry I just know it. I hold in the tears but I wasn't able to hold it in. one tear fell from my eye, they zap all the other old lady's.

I ran away from the scene I can't take it anymore

Finn: megon!,i keep running tell I got to a waterfall. I sat down on a rock and throw little rocks.

Finn: hey megon are you ok, finn was panting so I guess he was running after me

Megon: no it all my fault, I cried into my knees. I felt finn walk by me and and sat down

Finn: come on it wasn't your fault it mostly my fault, I look at him shocked

Megon: how im the one who got them out of the lava

Finn: yea but you did it to just be helpful and that's awesome, I smiled at finn

Megon: thank you finn,i lead my head on his shoulder and to my surprise he rapped his arms around me

Jake: hey guys. hey PM you alright, he call me PM because it stands for "Princess Megon" but I choose to be a adventurer then a princess like bubblegum

Megon: yea jake thanks for asking but I can't help that its really my fault

Jake:nah they are just myth or a alugen.

Finn: really

Jake: think about what do you think some sweet old lady doing in gragdoor

Megon: maybe there lost,finn sniff my hair

Jake: nah its just some trails to test you two's ability, finn stop sniffing my hair but lay his chin on top of my head

Finn: i think his right

Megon: hmm yea that could be it

Jake: know lets get that book

Megon: yea, finn take his arm from me and get up. I was about to do the same but he held out his hand to me

Finn: come on well find the book together, I smile and grabbed his hand and in he pull me up

Jake: yay together!

Finn: you know jake your the smartest guy I know

Jake: ha-ha I know, then out of know where a hand grabbed me and a face ate jake

Finn: Jake Megon!

Megon: let me go!, I took out one of my swords and stabbed his hand

Giant: ow!. Hey that hurt and just for that your my dinner,he hold me over his mouth

Megon: Finn!, I yelled but it was to late the giant drop me in his mouth but something caught me and we was in the giants head

Jake: hey PM you alright, he had me rapped in his extended arm

Megon: yea I think so, jake stick his head out a hole but only for a 3 second tell he came back

Megon: what happen

Jake: well I tried to get out but he push me back in

Megon: do they have another way

Jake: yea, he stretch us to the ear

I stick my head out the ear and saw finn

Megon: finn help us, the monster push me back in but harder which made us fell in the stomach

Jake: ah men,

Megon: now what

Jake: well we need to find away out of here

Megon: we need to hurry to before we turn into the stuff

Jake: whats the stuff

Megon: well its when you eat. Then it stays a little then it turns into liquid and then you stink it or juice it out

Jake: ew,then the stomach started to shake and we started to go up out of the mouth

Megon: ahh!, I hold jake and ran on the liquid

Finn: jake megon, he caught us with his feet

Finn: are you two ok

Megon and Jake: giants are weird, finn laugh in flow us to the top

Megon: wow that was awesome

Jake: yea and you flow us to the top where the book is. Let go.

The giant was cry

Giant: your under arrest for stealing my dollar. Finn looked guilty

and he make a paper plane and flow it to the giant who was happy know

Megon: you know what that was finn. That was awesome.

For the first time he blushed

Finn: thanks megon

Megon: now lets find that book

Jake: yea, he sniffs and we went inside

?: hello finn the human and princess megon

Megon: um hi

?: come into my brain world

I black out

?: know kill this zombies

Megon: ok, the zombies arise but they all look like a dead finn

?: hahahaha kill your crush, I look at the zombies and look at there face

Megon: um are they evil

?: yes they all are, I got out my twin swords and started cutting them in half but one didn't look like a zombie

Finn: your so cute when you fight, his eyes sparkle

Megon: oh, I blushed but shock it off

Finn: come over here and give me a hug,i blushed more

Megon: your not finn, I glared at it

Finn:how about a kiss , I cut it in half but blush

?: know that you have one more

Megon: NO!, I kick him.

I blacked out again but I was back in the room

Finn: Never!,he kick the guy, a door open

Keeper: congratulations finn the human and-

Finn: NEVER!,he kick the keeper in the stomach

Megon: oh my keeper are you ok, I picked it up in hold him in my arms

Finn: oh keeper im sorry, why are you wearing that little devils costume

Keeper: these are my pajamas I was getting ready for bed

Manush Man: hey finn and Megon!,i smile at him and put the keeper down

Megon: hey manush man whats up,we high five

Finn: is he another trial

Megon: what no no his manush man the minotaur

Mannush Man: yea, he flexed

Finn: soo can we see the book

Megon: yea lets check it out,we ran to a table with spaghetti and the old lady s who got zap

Mannush Man: we been watching you in are seeing globe. Come on sit we have juice we have apple and grape and the keeper make spaghetti

Megon: yum

Mannush Man: you two are ready, he bring up the enchiridion

Megon and Finn: The Enchiridion

Mannush Man: yea both of you deserve it

Finn: really

Mannush Man: yea finn your good at heart and awesome ability. And megon you are skilled with your twin swords. So both of you deserve it.

Jake: yea so both of you read that book for fun sake ok

Finn: oh yea,he open and I look over his shoulder

Megon: how to kiss your best friend.

We look at each other and blushed

Finn: um yea

Jake: wow what did you just read

Finn: um nothing,he hand me the book

Jake: come on tell me PM

Bubblegum: yes what dose it says megon. Mannush Man won't tell me

Mannush Man: hey don't tell her

Megon: nothing sis

Bubblegum: Mannush Man!, he shrug

Finn: oh yea,he jump up.

I smiled at him


	6. Chapter 6

_Sickness and Ricardio The Heart Guy _

I woke up and got up off the bed and yawn but it hurt a little but I ignore it and walk to my sisters lab with my pj's still on

Megon: hey sis, I said that a little weakly

Bubblegum: hello megon,she turn around and gasp

Megon: what

Bubblegum: oh my

Megon: what!?

Bubblegum: maybe you should see yourself in the mirror, she hold out a hand mirror to me and I look at my self.

My skin was gray instead of light pink I had really bad crows feet and my face felt really on fire when I felt it

Megon: whats wrong with me

Bubblegum: hm let me see, she did testes and got some of my blood

Megon: so doc whats wrong with me

Bubblegum: it seems that you have a cold

Megon: really

Bubble: yes but this is a different kind of cold. So the only way you can be cured if you just lay low, get some rest, drink lots of tea and eat chicken soup.

Megon: oh I don't want to be in my bed all day.

I started to lose my balance

Bubblegum: it seems your balance is being affected to

Megon: no its n-, I couldn't finish because I fainted

Fast Forward

I woke up with a warm blanket around me and a ice pack on my head

Jake: hey dude shes awake, I look up and jake is looking at me

Finn: really, finn came into view and he was holding something behind his back

Jake: man she really don't look so good, she look like a drained cherry in a hot summers day

Finn: jake!?

Jake: i was just saying

Megon: what happen

Jake: you fainted

Megon: oh

Jake: well I'm going to tell bubblegum your alright. where having a party

Megon: really. man even know I don't like parties I like seeing everyone there

Jake: oh. Well bye, he left.

I look down sadly I look back up and finn was still here

Megon: finn I though you would be gone to

Finn: no I just going to stay here to keep you company

Megon: oh ok,finn kept his hands behind his back which was weird

Finn: um megon

Megon: yes finn

Finn: um well,he take his hands from behind his back and hold some items out to me

Megon: finn,in his hands was my favorite flowers lily's and tulips in a bouquet and a paper swan

Finn: i know that lily's and tulips are your favorite flowers. and it took awhile to find them but I pick them out for you. But I wanted them to be perfect and I remember that you said that you loved swans so i made a paper swan it was hard but I never gave up., he said all that without taking a breath.

Tears fell from my eyes and I sniffed a couple of time

Finn: you hate them don't you, he look sad. He was really disappointed in himself that he didn't give her a better gift

Megon: this is the...sweetest thing anyone have every done for me, I broke out in a big sob

Finn: oh man. Megon please don't cry, he try's to calm me down but I didn't stop crying.

And then next thing I knew finn crawl over to me and hold me in his arm. I was so shocked that I stop crying but my eyes still had tears in them

Megon: finn, he hold me closer to him

Finn: please don't cry I don't like it when you cry, he hold my face.

Megon: im sorry. I was just crying out of joy because your always so sweet to me, I blushed .He smiled and lean his forehead on mines

The door open and we both look to see bubblegum and some guy that is a shape of a heart

Bubblegum: megon are you ok

Megon: yea sis. Um who is that, the heart walk up to me and go down on one knee

Ricardio: Ricardio at you serves, he grab my hand and kissed it

Finn: and my name is finn it nice to met you, he slap ricardio's hand from mines

Ricardio: well its nice to meet you

Finn: yea you to,he hold me tight in his arms

Ricardio: from what I heard from your sister that you are sick so I brought you this to make you feel better, he hold out a teddy bear for me

Megon: aw thank you, I reach over to him and pat his head

Bubblegum: will we better go back to the party. You coming finn, as she in the guy was heading out the door

Finn: no im just going to hang with megon

Bubblegum: ok bye,she and the heart guy left out the door.

I yawn a little

Finn: you might need to rest

Megon: yea your right, finn got comfortable and hold me in his arms I smiled and sleep the day away.


	7. Chapter 7

_Meeting Marceline The Vampire Queen_

I woke for some reason bright and happy which means I was better I got up and walked to the dinner room

Bubblegum: hey hey megon how are you feeling

Megon: good

?: hey bonnie, bubblegum rolled her eyes as a girl flow in the window and landed on top of the table

Bubblegum: what do you want

?: to visit my pink friend

Bubblegum: yea yea, the girl look at me and I look back then she made a scary face and I just realize she was a vampire

Megon: AHHHH!, I feel over. The girl laugh

?: bonnie you didn't tell me she was a wuss, she laugh harder.

I glared and took out my pocket knife and throw near her not at her but close to pin her down and it did

?: hm cute and feisty, was she flirting with me.

She took out the knife from her shirt which I got back and I walked away

Bubblegum: see this is what you get marceline. Keep goofing around with megon she would kill you

Marceline: yea right she scared of me

Bubblegum: well she is scared of vampires but that's the first she defended herself

Marceline: yea it was pretty awesome...and kind of hot, she mess with her axebass

Bubblegum: well im going back to sleep, she turn and walked out.

I came back and the dinning room with me regular clothes on and the girl was still here.

I sat on the table and wait for peppermint butler to come so I just look at my hands when I felt someone breath down my neck so I turn around and see the girl

Megon: yes

Marceline: oh nothing …...but this!, she took my hand and we flow out the window .

Megon: are you insane!, she went up really high which scared me

Marceline: whats wrong

Megon: right now. You!, the girl was in the sky sitting down and she had me on her lap

Marceline: whats wrong with me, she sounded innocent

Megon: your insane, first you scary me

Marceline: which was hilarious

Megon: then I think you flirted with me

Marceline: guilty, she wrap me in her arms

Megon: let go of me!

Marceline: aw but i don't want to, she kiss my cheek which made me blush

Megon: what are you weird

Marceline: no. I'm the kind of person who go out with girls and boys

Megon: What!

Marceline: yep, she hold on to me tighter as she spin us around. I was so shock that I forgot I was up in the air

Megon: look. I don't like girls only as friends I like boys

Marceline: I already know your not gay. But I go after the girls who aren't, she smirk

Megon: your weird. Look just please put me down.

Marceline: ok, she drop me

Megon: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, I waited for the impact but it never came I was laying on something soft and cold. I open my eyes to see I'm laying on marceline chest

Marceline: you think I was going to drop you hahahaha, I got off her chest and glared

Megon: im going to kill you!, she threaten to drop me again.

I was almost drop again but I held on to marceline

Marceline: you were saying

Megon: whats wrong with you put me down, but she just smile

Marceline: do you really want me to put you down, she let me go which cause me to hold tighter

Megon: yes please!, I wrap my legs around her

Marceline: ok i'll put you down. If you let me kiss you, my eyes wide and my insides boil

Megon: are you crazy! I rather die!

Marceline: ok i'll just drop you again

Megon: WAIT!... ok fine but make it quick and it better be fast, I close my eyes and waited. until i finally felt really cold lips press against mines. And she started to rap her arms around me and deepen the kiss. I started to squirm in her arms which mean I want her to let me go. She want me to open my mouth . But I didn't. Its hard enough I'm letting her kiss me but I'll be dumb if I let her tongue go in my mouth. But she grab my butt which made me gasp at that instant her tongue went in my mouth I wanted to scream for help but what's the use if your up in the air. She pull away and she goes towards my neck I was scared she was going to bite me but instead she started sucking on my neck which made me gasp again. As she suck my neck I could fell her fangs brush passed it. When she finally stop I was on the ground

Marceline: your weak when kissing

Megon: Because I wasn't kissing back that's why, I jumped off her arms and walked back in the candy kingdom.

I walked in my room and lay on my bed and closed my eyes but before I could I felt someone crawl under the blanket and something was hold me. The person sigh

Marceline: even know I just meet you I can feel a connection between us,I realized that it was marceline but I guess she think I was asleep, she kiss my forehead and I try not to blush. Then she hold me tighter and lay her head on my head. She sing to my sleeping body at least that what she think. All I did was lay there and listen to her voice then. I felt sleepy which means I would fall asleep anytime. She let me go and kiss my forehead again

Marceline: goodnight, she get from under the blanket and everything with quiet

Megon: goodnight with that I went to sleep


	8. Chapter 8

_Jiggler and Snuggle_

Finn was singing a song which was cute to me

Jake: hey how do you sing like that

Finn: remember when I swallow that little computer

Jake: oh yea, we got to Stanley's house

Megon: there you go stanley you and your family are safe. Again!

Jake: man stanley for a watermelon. You do get in to trouble

We left stanley's house to go back to the tree house. Jake was whistling the baby song but we heard another whistle. We keep walking but jake fall for some reason

Jake: what, we look at a creature whistling Finn's baby song

Megon: aw aren't you adorable,it started to dance

Jake: what is it,i picked it up and lay it on my legs and it dances on it and whistle the song.

Megon: it must love your baby song sing it some more, he sing the song and we started dancing around

Jake: that was awesome

Megon: his the Jiggler. Hey! that can be your name

Finn: it look like it have to belly's on each side

Jake: i have that to its my butt,the thing move it up and down. Which made us laugh

Megon: hey you guys should bring it home

Jake: yea we can party with it and every morning

Finn and Megon: you wake up with a little guy dancing.

We walk back to the tree house with finn keep singing the song. We got to the tree house with the thing in my arms  
Finn: were here isn't it awesome, he goes in his pack and pull out his tooth brush and break it in half

Jake: what are you doing

Finn: breaking half of my toothbrush so he can have half, I giggle so when finn was teaching Jiggler how to brush his teeth I get out there records and record player

Megon: forget the hygiene lets kick it, I cut the music on and we started to dance which was fun we did different dances which was funny. we dance until night time.

Finn: dance dance

Megon: im tired

Finn: im not right jake, jake was fast asleep

Megon: well im going to go home, I was going to walk out the door but finn stopped me

Finn: wait its to dangerous maybe you should sleepover

Megon: are you sure

Finn: yea come on, he pick up jiggler and put him on his pack and climb the ladder. And I followed behind him to his and jake room. He put jiggler on his bed

Finn: here you go little guy you can have the comfy part of the bed. Goodnight,he whistle and jiggler did the same. He blow out the candle

Megon: well do I sleep on the floor or

Finn: what? no me and you are sharing, he took off his pack and lay on the end of the bed and save room for me

Finn: come on, he pat the side im sleeping. on

I took off my twin sword holder and walk slowly to the bed and sat on it and lay at the fair edge with my back turn to finn.

Finn: come on you can come closer and plus you might fall if you turn, I turn in face him moving closer to him and I blush and look up at him

Megon: well uh goodnight, I turn my back on him and close my eyes but I felt warm arms snake around my stomach and pull me to its chest. I already knew it was finn but my face was red from blushing. He snuggle to my back and lay his head on my head. Without thinking I turn around and wrap my arms around finn's torso and and snuggle to his chest

Finn: sweet dreams megon,he hold me firmly

Megon: you to

Fast Forward

I woke up with the sun in my face and decides to get up but I couldn't because finn was holding on to me tight.

Megon: finn, I poke his chest which got him up but he was half asleep

Finn: hmm what wrong

Megon: nothing but can you let me go

Finn: oh ok, he let me go and turn around.

I get up and climb down the ladder and saw jake

Jake: morning megon want something to drink

Megon: um yea do you have pink lemonade

Jake: yea its in the refrigerate

Megon: ok, walking to the refrigerate and got out some pink lemonade

Jake: so how did you sleep with finn and you snuggling, he says teasingly.

I spit out the lemonade and turn to him with a red face

Megon: we we wasn't snuggling. Hhe was just keeping me warm. Yea that's it.

Jake: mm hm, I keep drinking my pink lemonade.

Finn jump down the ladder

Megon: hey you ready to dance again

Finn: yea lets get this party start,i laugh

Jake: haha ok

Megon: hey where is he

Jake: over there, we look at jiggler and he look terrible

Megon: is he alright

Finn: yea he just need to dance, finn cut on the music and dance but it didn't work well

Megon: his problem hungry

Finn: well we can mix a lot of stuff and get him to eat it

Megon: ew I don't think he wants that

Finn: then we can feed him purple whatevers

Megon: what?

Jake: i think he means the grapes

Finn: yea whatever, he feed it to jiggler and he look like he ate it but it leaks out in one of the hose

Jake: you sure you feed the right hole

Megon: maybe he don't like grapes, then finn started to draw pictures of food while jake colored it. Then jiggler got the drawing and eat them

Megon: wow that's awesome. So what are you drawing next

Finn: you

Megon: what? why are you feeding him me

Finn: because you taste sweet.

Jake: ooooohhh

Finn: No!? I didn't mean that! I meant she smells sweet so she most taste sweet to, he went back to his drawing and he hold it up for me and jake to see it.

The drawing had hearts around me in the picture and I was winking and blowing a kiss. The bubble say "hi"

Jake: dude whats with the hearts, I blushed

Finn: um it just look sweet that's all, he blushed.

He hold it in front of jiggler and he suck it in

Jake: maybe if we dance that would make him fell better, he cut on the music

and we started dancing but jiggler

Finn: come on jiggler dance

Jake: oh yea dance, but he look sick and he spit up pink goo

Megon: oh my gosh, I plug the hole in

Finn: ready to dance little guy, he shook him but the goo came out another hole

Megon: oh man we need something to plug it in, finn tried plugging up the holes too while jake go find something to plug them all. Final he had eye patches and we plug up every hole

Megon: uh he don't look good

Finn: his ok we just need to take better care of him, he got bigger and blew up

Megon: OH MY GLOB!

Finn: AAAAHHH, we hold each other in horror

Jake: so are pet blew up maybe we can scope him up

Megon: his still alive, I look at jiggler

Finn: hold on, we started to gather him up

Megon: man his everywhere. His between the floor board

Jake: and the covers

Finn: in the colossi

Jake: no wonder where his butt. Found it.

We came back with his parts and we squeeze him together

Jake: geez,he look at him

Finn: don't worry jiggler I won't give up on you not this time, he started to do CPR then he started to kiss him

Jake: what are you doing

Finn: what do you think im doing im kissing him its the only thing I can think of

Megon: finn just put him down, he put him down and we look down at him.

Jiggler turn his self around and he started to kiss a picture

Finn: look his kissing a picture with his dieing breath, when he was finish there a picture of the same creature he was

Megon: i think that his mom

Finn: oh man we took him from his mother. Where kidnapers

Megon: come on we can bring him back.

We walk to where we found him and he was really cold

Finn: just hold on, we heard the noise and we went down the hole

Jake: look the mother

Finn: go. go back to your mother, jiggler wobbled away but when he got closer the mother sniff him and tried to kill him. Finn ran to get him and ran back

Megon: what the heck happen

Finn: i don't know but she almost killed him. Why would she do that I love him you guys love him. Its not fair, he ran to the mother

Jake and Megon: Finn!, sense I left my twin swords I couldn't help him

jake ran to finn and pin him down

Finn: jake what the

Jake: finn its the juice that's how other animals know that is there kid and this little guy it out. We need to throw him in the pond brother

Finn: goodbye jiggler we all love you I hope you know that, he kiss it

Megon: bye, I took it from finn's and kiss it and throw it in the pond.

It was better which made me smile

Finn: i'll never kidnap again

Jake; yea. That was a nightmare.

We walk back to the tree house

Jake: well im going to bed.

I sat down on the couch and lay back on it. Finn dose the same and we where silent for awhile

Finn: uh hey megon

Megon: yea finn

Finn: do you want to. You know hug some more, I blushed but smiled

Megon: you mean snuggle

Finn: yea

Megon: ok, we hold each other in snuggle into each others body's which keep us warm

Finn: this feel nice

Megon: yea

Finn: we should do this more often

Megon: yea.

Finn: megon can I ask you something

Megon: yea

Finn: remember when you said you don't dance but why do you dance know with me and jake

Megon: well because I know you guy wouldn't laugh at my dance moves and you and jake are fun to dance with, finn smile and lay his head on top of my head.

I smiled and lay on his chest and listen to his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

_Embarrassing Moment,Date, and Jealousy_

We was fighting some cat wizards and one had turn jake into a butterfly

Jake: this is a great fight

Megon: yea they come here at three. But you be gone because you be out with Lady Rainicorn

Jake: oh my glob I'm late, he turn back to normal and ran

Finn: booooo, we keep fighting when jake left and we keep fighting tell dawn when that battle was done we went back to the tree house

Megon: that was awesome fight

Finn: I know I wish jake could join us

Megon: I know, I look and realize it was really dark

Finn: man it's that dark it must been a really long fight

Megon: yea. Well I better get home

Finn: hey you can sleepover. And plus it's too dangerous, I rolled my eyes but nod

Megon: ok, I took off my twin sword holder and sat on the couch

Finn: hey megon sense jake not here. Can we…hug? I blush but I smile at that

Megon: you mean snuggle, he blush but nodded.

He sat with me and we snuggle to each others body for warmth. And stay like that for awhile and silents and my butt was getting num so I let go and was going to get up but finn won't let me go. He snored and I realized his asleep

Megon: oh come on finn. This is the second time you did this, I poke his face but that didn't work I poke his chest which didn't work also so I gave up.

Jake: I'm home, he walk in the door and turn to us

Megon: oh glob!, panicking and blushing from this position

Jake: aw look at the lovebirds, he laugh at this

Megon: jake this is not funny help me

Jake: Bemo! Get over here, he he laugh harder

Bemo: yes jake

Jake: take a picture of this, he laugh again

Megon: no jake, bemo take pictures of this and jake walk to finn and whisper something in his ear and finn blush in his sleep and giggle

Megon: jake? What did you tell finn, the next thing I know finn start kissing my face

Jake: oh man bemo get this, bemo take pictures

Megon: dang it jake! Hel-, I was cut off when finn caught me in the mouth with it open so he got his tongue in my mouth and played with mines.

I blushed real hard and try not to moan I really tried but I let out a soft moan and kiss him back. Then he pulled back

Finn: what's going on?, he look confuse because I was blushing and jake and bemo was laughing into there palms  
Megon: JAKE IM GOING TO KILL YOU!, with my still red face

Jake: come on it was funny; I was going to attack him but finn held me back

Finn: what did he do, I blush

Megon: oh uh... he just...um stole my fruits, he look confused but nodded and look at jake

Finn: bad boy what have I told you about stilling

Jake: sorry

Megon: well uh I should go

Finn: what? I that you was sleeping over

Megon: oh uh yea I forgot. My sister needs me for something its uh. A Experiment! yea, I giggle nervously.

Finn: oh well at least let me walk you home, I blushed

Megon: ok

Finn: guys i'll be back ok. Don't throw a party while I'm gone, he walk out the door with me on side of him.

We walk in silent back to the candy kingdom. We came a pone a meadow of flowers and it had lily"s my favorite.

Megon: so beautiful

Finn: yea, he laugh and pick up a big handful of lily's

Megon: what are those for, I giggle

Finn: hey megon can you go in my pack and get out a vase, he ignored my question

Megon: ok, I go behind him and go in his pack and get out a sparkly crystal vase and hold it in front of him and he put them in the vase and get it from me.

The rest of the way was quiet when we finally get to the castle I turn around and smiled at finn

Finn: well goodnight

Megon: yea. oh by the way who is the flowers for?, he got on one knee and held out the flowers to me

Finn: there for you ma lady, I blush and grin

Megon: oh finn. Thank you, I took the flowers from him and give him a sweet smile

Finn: hey megon I was wondering...would you like to go on a picnic tomorrow

Megon: you mean with jake and-

Finn: no no I mean like a d..date, I was shocked but I was happy

Megon: i would love too, I hugged him and ran in the castle all the way to my room and when I walked in and put the flowers on top of the shelve. I scream.

Fast Forward

I was ready for my date. I was wearing a dark blue medium size dress with black tights and black flip flops and my hair was tied in a pony tail. I was waiting outside the castle for finn I don't know how long it been but it fells like awhile then I felt a tap on my shoulder and turn around and there was finn holding out a red rose to me

Finn: sorry about the rose but they ran out of tulips and lily's

Megon: its ok I like roses to

Finn: well shall we go ma lady

Megon: yes we shall. It was a long trill to get there. We finally got there

we walk by a fire pit and set are picnic there.

When every thing was set finn got out a vase but this one was a diamond vase with gems on it he got out a sunflower and set it in the vase and I put the rose in it to and we ate sandwiches in apples and drink juice.

Finn: im having a awesome time with you megon

Megon: me to, I giggled and lay on my back because I was full

Finn: i hope your not full because I brought chocolate covered strawberry's , my eyes where sparkling because I loved chocolate

Megon: yum, he go in the basket but then we heard a voice and then a blurry spot went in the basket

Jake: hey chocolate covered strawberry's

Megon: jake?

Finn: jake! Get out of there!, then lady flow to us and landed on the flowers and vase

Megon: aw

Jake: you guys was waiting for us so we can eat

Finn: no me and megon was-

Jake: eating without us but we all was going to hang out we can do it right know.

So the rest of the date we was telling each other jokes. Well mostly jake and lady say jokes we didn't understand, I look at my lap out of boredom, and finn does the same I was daydreaming when finn shake my shoulder

Megon: huh what

Finn: megon we are going to find a translator for lady ok, I nodded and lay on the blanket while they left the next thing I know I fell asleep and dream of the perfect date

_Dream_

_Me and finn was eating chocolate covered strawberry's_

_Finn: hey megon this one shape like a heart, I look at it and what do you know it did_

_Megon: aw its so cute,he dip it in chocolate and hold out to me_

_Finn: can I feed it to you, I smile and nodded._

_I open my mouth and he smeared the chocolate on my lips and stick it in my mouth. I chew it and was going to get a napkin to wipe the chocolate off my mouth but finn held both of my hands so I couldn't do it_

_Finn: i go it, he lean closer and press his lips to mines. He use his tongue and lick off the chocolate as he kiss me,_

_Finn: mmmmm, he lay me on the blanket and broke the kiss. He took off his shirt and show his bods to me_

_Megon: oh finn,I admire his hot bods, he pinned me down and kiss my neck I moan _

_Finn: your so cute when you moan, he take off his hat and his hair like pure gold and it was long_

_Megon: oh finn_

_Finn: megon can I tell you something_

_Megon: yes tell me_

_Finn: I-, out of no where jake popped up_

_Jake: megon WAKE UP!_

_Dream Over_

Jake: megon come on this is important. Wake Up!, I scream in got up really fast

Megon: Who! What! Where! Why!. Whats going on?

Jake: i'll explain on the way, I set everything back in the basket and jump on jake back.

When we was leaving jake was smirking at me

Megon: what?

Jake: so what was you dreaming about

Megon: nothing

Jake: oh really. Oh finn, I blushed

Megon: was I talking in my sleep

Jake: yep you where moaning in your sleep too

Megon: don't tell finn about this

Jake: secret safe with me

Fast Forward

When I saw that my heart was broken into two finn was hangout with lady with out us and he look like he was having fun with her more then me. Tears started to leak from my eyes I let them fall

Jake: sorry you had to see this PM but I found a way to get back at them, he put a arm around me

Megon: how, I wipe the tears from my eyes

Jake: well make them jealous just like they made us jealous, I look at them one more time and glared at them

Megon: lets do it.

Jake called tiffany and we had everything set. They play the violin with me watching and awe

Jake: louder louder, we heard rustling in the bushes and we heard a gasp.

Lady Rainicorn: jake what are you doing, I guess that was lady's translator and it sounded like a old man

Jake: just playing violin with my beautiful friend tiffany

Finn: stop it! Your making lady jealous

Jake: well where try to make both of you jealous

Finn: why would I be jealous of tiffany

Jake: because tiffany is a boy, he turn around a smirking evilly

Tiffany: jake is my best friend forever, finn look really jealous like he was going to kill some one.

Tiffany walk up to me and and snuggle me in his cold arms

Megon: your so cold, I giggled and blushes, he sniff my hair

Tiffany: mm your hair smell so sweet, and at that finn charge at us and pull us apart

Finn: you stay away from her, his voice sounded really dark which scared me.

They started fighting while jake and lady was talking

Megon: oh man this is bad

Finn: don't you ever hug her again!. I'm the only one who does that!. And her hair is mines to smell only!

Tiffany: you may have all that but I made her blush, finn scream and attacked him

Jake: man this is going bad, I blushed finn cared about me all of me is his only

Finn: if I every see you near megon again I will kill you,he punch tiffany in the face every word he said

Tiffany: well at least I didn't leave her alone on a date and made her cry, finn stop punching him and look at me shockingly

Finn: I made you cry, he was going to get up but tiffany kicked him away from him and got up and ran to me

Tiffany: kiss me baby, he puckered his lips and lean in

Finn: NOOOOOOO!, he tackled him and and punched him over and over again

Jake: wow so dramatic. I told you he like you megon, he wink at me. I glared at jake but it didn't last long because I turn around fast when I heard finn

Finn: KEEP YOUR LIPS AWAY FROM HER.!, finn scream in his ear and keep punching him.

I blush every shade of red.

When all that was over

Jake: finn im sorry I made you all crazy with love you forgive me

Finn: i don't want to here that man, he got in the hug and I got in it to

Jake: lets never be stupid again

Finn: no let all of us be stupid forever, we laugh together

Megon: well I'm going home bye guys

Jake: bye

Lady Rainicorn: thtats ohasjsj (bye megon)

Finn: hey let me walk you home, I nodded and walk away leaving finn.

Megon: ok, we walk in silents not saying anything. Finn sigh

Finn: megon look im sorry

Megon: for what finn, I keep walking but finn stop me by grabbing my hand and turn me around and hold both of my hands

Finn: for everything the date sucked, I made you cry and all I done was embarrassed and hurt you. I'm sorry, he look like he was going to cry.

I gave him a sweet smile and hugged him

Megon: everything wasn't bad the date was fun, and now i know you really care about me, finn hold me

Finn: but I still feel bad. I Know!? We can do the date over again how about it megon

Megon: sound perfect.

We hugged each other and didn't want to let go.


	10. Chapter 10

_Why Me, Concert, and Party_

I was at the guys house for scary story night jake was telling his own vampire story then it remind me of marcaline, I made a face and shake it off why would I think about her she was weird. I never got her feelings for me of course I didn't feel the same way I like finn and that how it will stay. When I stopped day dreaming jake went downstairs

Megon: what was that all about

Finn: something about vampires, I set my sleeping bag on the floor

Megon: oh well night

Finn: you no you don't need to sleep on the floor

Megon: I'll be ok

Finn: oh ok well good night, we went to sleep but I hear a loud tapping noise I look over to where it comes from and its a tree branching hitting a window. But before I looked away from the window I saw a shadow tapping on the window. The thunder and lightning flash the window and the person scared me to death I scream

Finn: What whats wrong!?

Megon: I thought I saw someone outside, finn looked confused

Finn: I'll go check it out, he go down the ladder and I looked around scared out of my mind. Then I hear jake girly scream which made me almost jump out of my skin. I grab my twin sword and went down the ladder and when I turn around. A scary face hissed at me which made me scream, I close my eyes and wait for it to be over but all I heard was laughter

Marceline: ha ha, your still a wuss like before, I blinked a couple of times to realize who it was

Megon: marceline, I glare at her and throw one of my swords at her but she avoid it

Marceline: aw are you mad. You know that turns me on

Finn: megon who is that

Megon: this is marceline the vampire queen she is a friend of my sister

Marceline: and yours to, she snaked her arms around me from behind

Megon: unless you want this sword to cut you in half you need to let me go, she did what I said but wink at me

Jake: so she's not going to suck are blood, marcaline laugh at that

Marceline: calm down wienies I'm not going to do that

Finn: so you don't drink blood

Marceline: its not the blood I like its the color I eat the shade of red, she drink the red out of a strawberry and feed it to finn. I glared at her and cross my arms I didn't want nothing to do with her. She was telling them about her travels around ooo which I refused to listen to it

Finn: thanks for not sucking are blood

Marceline: no problem. But I'm getting really tired so maybe you two should go, my eyes went wide and I turn around and glare at her

Megon: what do you mean, I was ready to throw my other sword at her. She sigh

Marceline: look "M" for marceline, she moved the picture and there was a "M" carved on the tree

Jake: I don't like the sound of that, she float out the window with them in her arms. I was shocked she was really going to take there home. When she came back I was hiding so I can sneak attack her.

Marceline: oh megon come out come out were ever you are. You know you can't hide forever, I can hear her close by. So I get from my hiding spot and throw my other sword at her but instead she caught it

Megon: no way

Marceline: yes way, she point my own sword to my neck

Megon: wow wow watch where you pointing that thing, she smirk and she started to press the tip of my sword to my neck harder, I wanted to scream

Marceline: hmm i wonder what your blood taste like, I felt something wet go down my neck. I touch my neck and to see its my blood. I was so shocked I didn't notice that marceline was coming close to me. Then I look to see marceline was licking the blood off my neck

Megon: stop, I whispered. She get away from my neck

Marceline: mmm you taste sweet, I remember finn told me that when that one time we had that pet name jiggler. He said I smelled sweet so I must taste sweet. I wonder where they are. But why am I the one who has to suffer. Why Me.

Megon: what are you doing here anyways, she lay back while floating

Marceline: I just want to see my old house that's all, she float around me

Megon: I bet, she chuckles

Marceline: hey do you have your day clothes, I was wondering why she even ask but I nodded

Megon: yea why

Marceline: well can you put them on please, I shrugged and grab my bag I was going to take of my Pj's but she was watching me

Megon: uh can you please turn around, she smile innocently and close her eye I don't trust her to keep them close but I hurry and change but before I can put on my shirt she pulled me to her

Marceline: even without your shirt you still look hot. I wonder what you look like completely nude, I blush but I try not to show it as I push away from her and put on my shirt. She grab my arm and flow out the window. I was scared a little and held on to her waist. She laughs

Megon: where are we going

Marceline: to a awesome concert. When we got there they had a lots of creatures like zombies, ghost, monsters and all that. I was mostly watching as we wait for the band to start. When it did they where a ghost that was playing the drums, a cinnamon roll on the guitar and lead singer, a ware wolf as the base, the music started and it was actually good, marceline put her arms around me and pull me closer to her but for some reason I let her do it

Megon: this is awesome, she lay her head on mine but I let her again but I was blushing

Marceline: I'm glad you like it, when the concert was over we flow back to the tree house I was hoping finn and jack would get back soon I am a little worried. I sit on the wooden couch and lay there thinking about the safety of finn and jack where ever they are I hope they are safe. Marceline get in front of me she look like she was embarrassed or something because she was blushing

Megon: what

Marceline: uh can I ask you something

Megon: what is it,

Marceline: can I kiss you, my eyes went wide

Megon: No Way!, she looked hurt I almost felt bad for her

Marceline: please if you let me I won't ask anymore

Megon: whats the use of asking you mostly force me anyways

Marceline: I know. But I want to kiss you so I know how it feels without me being forceful, I look away she could be messing with my noddle because no way in glob am I doing this

Megon: I don't know marceline I told you I like boys

Marceline: please just let me do this and I swear by vampires promise that I won't ask again, I look at her and she was begging me with her red eyes

Megon: fine. But only this one time ok, she looked happy. I close my eyes and wait for her to get it over with. For a few minutes she never did it I open my eyes and she still looking at me

Marceline: uh will it be to much if I ask you to kiss back

Megon: oh blob no I already agreed

Marceline: yea I though so, she seem upset and for some reason I don't want to see her cry or look sad

Megon: I guess I can try, she pull me by my face and kiss me. It didn't take long for her tongue to go in mouth. When I kiss her back I was thinking about finn. I really like him and I wish he would like me back. Even know we hug and kiss, well that first one was a dare but that one wasn't even a kiss is was just a kiss on cheek because I turn my face. and that other one was a accident and the other one was jake fault. But still I wish he can give me a real kiss, the only reason I'm even kissing her back because I pretending she is finn I really don't like her I mean she is cool at time but I just don't.

My eyes went wide when I felt marceline grab my special part which cause me to push her back.

She hold up her hands up in defense and looked embarrassed

Marceline: ok sorry sorry I went a little to far, I glare at her which made her blush

Megon: now don't ask me again, she float up to my face

Marceline: but you liked it didn't you, she smirk which made me blush and look away

Megon: no I didn't

Marceline: don't lie I now you liked it

Megon: can we talk about something else please, she laughs as she float around me

Marceline: well before we left the concert I heard some candy people talking about a party maybe we should go, I shrugged it was better to be there then me alone with her. She grab my hand and flew out of the tree house I got use to being in the air a lot. We got to a cave where we heard music we went in and there was finn and jake dancing with other creatures and candy people

Megon: finn!, I ran to him and hug him which made both of us fall

Finn: megon?! Your ok, he hug me back which made me blush

Jake: what is she doing here

Marceline: oh I just want to show y'all something this cave belongs to me

Megon and Finn: WHAT?!

Marceline: thanks for keeping the place warm for me guys

Finn: It Vampire Fighting Time, I beat him to it I ran over to her I reach for my twin swords they were not there

Megon: oh no

Marceline: oh baby are you looking for this, I she hold out her my twin swords. Before I can stop marceline grab me

Megon: let me go, she come closer to me

Marceline: I going to turn you into a vampire, she hiss and flared her fang I new she was going to bite me. Then I was taken by finn be for she bit me. All of this started of as a big fight and I couldn't do anything without my swords. Then it all ended when marceline kissed finn which mad me mad

Finn: why didn't you kill me

Marceline: because that was fun I haven't had that much fun in a long time

Jake: so can we have are house back, he said neverously

Marceline: yea take take as a gift from me, she hissed which made then scream running.

Megon: can I have my swords back

Marceline: sure baby, she throw them over to me

Megon: don't call me that, I blushed and looked away

Marceline: oh and here, she through me a t shirt that had the bands name and the band.

Megon: oh thanks, it almost looked like my sisters but mines was red

Marceline: I'll turn you into a vampire one day

Megon: in your dreams. See ya marceline

Marceline: bye baby, he blow a kiss to me as I walked away. I would have said something but I let it slide. Even if I blush because of her my feeling well never change for how I feel for finn


	11. Chapter 11

_Forgetting My Birthday, Knife Storm and Surprise_

I woke up this morning and took along shower then I change into my red t shirt with a number 13 on it was long so I wore leggings and black boots. My hair was everywhere I shrugged and put it in a high ponytail. When I walked out of my room I walked into my sister's lab

Megon: hey sis

Bubblegum: hi megon

Megon: do you know what today is, I point to my shirt but she looked confused

Bubblegum: no, I hit my face

Megon: it's a special day that was on one year of someone's birth

Bubblegum: oh my how could I ever forget?

Megon: finally

Bubblegum: today is science's contest today

Megon: what!?  
Bubblegum: I should go I don't want to be late, she ran out the lab

Megon: I can't believe my own sister forgot my birthday, I went back in my room and grab my swords and walk to the tree house maybe the guys have something special for me. When I got there I knocked on the door and then bemo open the door

Megon: hi bemo is finn and jake here

Bemo: no I'm afraid not they left 5 minutes ago

Megon: oh ok thanks bemo goodbye, I walked away from the tree house when I get to the kingdom I notice everyone was gone no one was walking around or at the park or nothing. I heard something falling I turn around and see a knife storm coming my way

Megon: oh glob!, I ran to the castle so I won't be knifed. I walked to my room and just look out the window. First bubblegum then finn and jake now the whole candy kingdom while running in I didn't see anybody around the kingdom I haven't even seen peppermint butler. I guess they had somewhere important to go. More important than me. I get up and throw one of my swords to the door

Bubblegum: hey me- AH!, she duke so she won't be killed. When she got back up she looked shocked

Megon: sorry sis

Bubblegum: Wow! Who peed you off?

Megon: no one what is it. How was science's contest?

Bubblegum: it was alright. I need to show you something

Megon: why not I have nothing special to do

Bubblegum: ok great but you have to wear this, she hold up a blindfold

Megon: what why

Bubblegum: it's a trust exercise

Megon: alright bubblegum I trust you, she tied the blindfold around my face everything was dark

Bubblegum: can you see anything

Megon: nothing but the darkness

Bubblegum: good. She pull me from my hand. My room was upstairs

Megon: hey sis how am I suppose to go down stairs if I'm blindfolded

Bubblegum: I got it covered, next thing I know I was picked up

Megon: wow sis I didn't know you where that strong

Finn: hi megon

Megon: finn is that you

Finn: who else would it be?

Megon: I don't know bubblegum maybe. I guess that explain why I was picked up so fast

Finn: its not that hard your really light, when they went down the stairs I held on to finn so I wouldn't fall. Even know he is holding on to me still I am scared of falling.

Then he stopped I heard shuffling then I someone took the blindfold off

Everyone In The Land Of Ooo: SURPISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGON, I was so shocked everyone in the land of ooo was here all the candy people, duke of nuts and his family, all the royals , the princesses and the princes, marceline was here with the band which is the same band that was played at the concert marceline took me to. Tree trunks, finn and jake, bemo, peppermint butler and THE ICE KING. Who's big idea was that hmmm maybe he got in somehow.

Megon: oh my glob..Thank You, I started to crying, I wanted to hug everybody

and I will

Bubblegum: ok everyone have fun the birthday girl will be back soon, finn put me down and bubblegum pulled me away from the ballroom full of people

Megon: sis where we going

Bubblegum: to get you ready, she go in her lab closet and pull out a red ball gown

Megon: oh no I am not wearing a girly dress on my birthday

Bubblegum: oh come on megon its is your special day, I roll my eyes

Megon: fine dress me up like a princess, I said happy sarcastic

Bubblegum: but you are a princess

Megon: so your point is, she put me in a stupid dress, put my hair in a fancy bun and made me wear high heels

Bubblegum: perfect know the only thing you need is your crown, she go in her lab closet again and pulled out my crown it was like bubblegum's but the jewel was red, she put it on my head

Megon: how do I look in this dumb dress?

Bubblegum: beautiful, she hug me and pull me to the door where the ballroom is

Megon: shouldn't we go in

Bubblegum: we have to wait till peppermint butler call your name; she walked out the door leaving me here. I cannot believe I let bubblegum put me in a dress

but I know she mean well.

Peppermint Butler: Everyone listen I am here to introduce you to are birthday girl. Princess Megon, I walk out everyone aaahhhhhed and oooooooooooddd,

Bubblegum: everyone dance and mingle as you wish but after this bands song where going to hand out megon's gifts. But first here goes marceline

Marceline: whats up everyone this goes out to my girl megon, the band started playing it was the same song I still like it. Most people dance most talked. Finn and jake come over to me

Jake: happy birthday pm

Megon: thanks jake, I picked him up and and hugged him when I put him back down he elbowed finn who was in a trance

Finn: megon you look...

Megon: what stupid I told bubblegum I didn't want to wear this-, but he interrupted me

Finn: no beautiful

Megon: oh thank you, I looked away and blushed

Peppermint Butler: ok everyone its time to give out megon's gifts. Megon you will stand here,peppermint butler pulled me by my hand in front of the banana guards

Banana Guards: hey megon happy birthday, they all said it made me smile

Megon: hi guys and thank you

Peppermint Butler: know everyone line up so you can give megon her birthday gift and she may praise you with a hug, a bow or a kiss or all three.

Ice King: move out the way slow pokes, ice king was skipping everyone

Banana Guard: should we take care of him, he whispered in my ear

Megon: no no he should go first so I can get his praise over with, I am trying to wonder which praise I am going to give him I know very well that I am not give him a kiss and he might freeze me if I give him a bow so a hug it is. He doesn't deserve it but I am not heartless. When he gets to me he seems nerves

Ice King: princess, he long box I open it and it was a ice sword and I had to admit I was impressed

Megon: WWWWOOOOOOWWWWW, I give it to the banana guards to put away

Ice King: oh I knew you would like it, know what my praise, I open up my arms is and hug him everyone gasped. When I let go off him the ice king howled a whoopee then he flew out the window. Next were all of the candy people

They gave me a picture of the whole kingdom with everyone in the picture I gave each of them a hug. Next were the candy kids they each gave me each a picture of me which made me smile I praise them with a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Next were tree trunks she gave me a apple pie which I loved and I praise her with a big hug. Next was Marceline

Marceline: here you go baby, she gives me a big box

Megon: stop calling me that and thank you, I open it and it was her axe base

Marceline: take good care of it baby

Megon: but don't you need this

Marceline: no my dad got me a new one

Megon: oh ok well thank you and I promise to take care of it

Marceline: good now how about you praise me with a kiss, she lick her lips

Megon: no but I will give you a hug, I hugged her and she did hug back but before I let go she licked my neck which gross me out

Marceline: bye baby, next was cinnamon bun he gave me a giant lollypop and I praised him with hug and a forehead kiss. Next was lady rainacorn and her gift was in a best friends forever frame with a picture of us in it I praised her with a hug, then it was bemo he gave me a lemonade snow cone I don't know how it didn't melt but I praise him with a hug and a forehead kiss next was jake. He gave me a dagger I gave him a big hug and a forehead kiss next was finn. My heart was beating out of my chest I hope he don't hear it

Finn: happy birthday ma lady, he gave me a small box I open it and it made me gasp it was a red heart shape necklace

Megon: oh my glob finn it's beautiful thank you

Finn: it has an engraving on the back, I turn it over and it said F+M, I blushed

Megon: thank you finn thank you so much, I hugged him and he hug me back when I pull away from his chest I look at him I wanted to kiss him but I was to scared too, I look down then he cup my face in his hands and made me look back at him, then he lean in I look shocked but hoping he'll do it. I close my eye and wait till his lips hit mine and it did. I was so happy he did. I kissed back there was room full of oooooooooooooooooos then I heard

Marceline: what that's so not fair I get a hug and he gets a kiss, when we both pull away e caressed my face and smiled I smiled back then he walked away

Megon: can I get a chair I need to sit down for a second, one off the banana guards brings me a chair and I sat down my breath was taken away. Through the whole party I didn't stop smiling because even know it was not my first kiss that kiss was the best present I have ever gotten.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thinking, When We First Meet and My Hair_

I woke up with a start feeling so happy that kiss is the only thing I every dream about but after that party I don't know if where a couple or not I mean he had kiss me but that can mean anything it could be a happy birthday kiss or I don't know just a kiss but he haven't done anything about senses I haven't seen him much ether I wonder where he is and I wonder should I be worried. I stop thinking about it when I saw my crown on the shelve where some of my books are the only time I wear this is on balls or special exaction. So what if I'm a princess that doesn't mean I have to look like one or act like one. I get up I decided to go outside and see what going on in the candy kingdom. I walked outside the kingdom with everyone walking around waving at me. I walk around the kingdom for a while until I decide to go to the garden where my favorite flowers are

Megon: today is such a beautiful day

Bubblegum: I know right, I turn around to see bubblegum watering the plants

Megon: oh hey sis I didn't know you where here

Bubblegum: megon we need to talk about you and finn, she put the watering can down

Megon: is it going to be a embarrassing conversation

Bubblegum: no but I do want to talk about your relationship, we sat down at the marble bench

Megon: well we really don't have a relationship where just friends I guess

Bubblegum: but the kiss

Megon: I guess it was just a birthday kiss because he haven't done anything about it I wish he would

Bubblegum: well how long have you liked him, I smiled

Megon: sense we first meet I guess

Bubblegum: how did you two meet

Megon: well remember I was coming back from slaying a monster and I almost got stepped on by a giant but finn saved me from getting squashed. That got me to like him because he was a hero. And I think I more then like him... I think I llll... him a lot

Bubblegum: aw my baby sisters first love, I blushed this had turn from a regular talk to a embarrassing conversation. Then out of no where finn ran to us

Megon: finn what are you doing here

Finn: I need you to come with me

Megon: why

Finn: its.. I... just come on, he grab my hand and drag me away to the woods for some reason

Megon: finn I'm confuses whats going on why are we here

Finn: where going to have a spaghetti dinner, I blush

Megon: really ok...um where are we going to sit, he did a battle scream and started chopping down a tree when he was down he chop up the ends to make a table and too chair which was just a big round log.

Finn: come on sit here

Megon: ok, I sat on the log then he took out his pack a picnic blanket, candles silverware and a vase with a rose on it. He bend down for some reason when he got back up I heard romantic music which made me blush more finn went over to a pot and he burn himself which made me giggled he put spaghetti on my plate

Finn: here stuff this in your mouth

Megon: finn I don't get thi-

Finn: please megon just put it in your mouth, I look down at the spaghetti and shrugged and use my fork to pick it up and put the whole thing in my mouth it was really good I had no idea finn could cook will he can reheat but that's not cook

Megon: this is really good, I said with my mouth full

Finn: um megon do you like me

Megon: of course I do your my best friend, it hurt me to say it because I want to be more then friends

Finn: no I mean like like, I almost choked on the spaghetti I was eating I swallowed it. I was quiet for a long time

Megon: _* come on speak you fool you don't want him to take it the wrong way... Talk*_. Yes, I blushed and looked away waiting to be rejected

Finn: really, I turn back around and he was blushing

Megon: yea

Finn: awesome um can I have some of your hair, my face turn completely red. Bubblegum's hair was actual bubblegum but my hair was caramel why did you think my hair was brown its not sticky like actual caramel its like real hair but its easy to pull off and it taste like caramel. Me and my sister genes are half human half bubblegum but I have 10% of caramel in my family are dads side of the family has caramel hair and are moms side have bubblegum hair. It was a complement when someone ask for your hair

Megon: oh finn of course you can have some of my hair, I pull a medium size wad of my hair it look like I didn't even took hair off of my head. I look away while smiling and gave it to him he took it and jump over the table knocking over the spaghetti and hugged me which almost made me pass out

Finn: thank you megon, he let me go and ran away with me looking all red in the face. While walking home from the woods I was smiling hoping that one day me and finn will be together and live happily every after


	13. Chapter 13

_Chocolate and The Dumb Science barbeque_

I was helping bubblegum with her Science BBQ I really don't won't to go but I have to because I have to be at those events.

Finn: hey guys, him and jake come over to us with something behind finns back Megon: hi

Bubblegum: hey are you guys going to attend my BBQ

Jake: wouldn't miss it, jake elbowed finn

Megon: what's behind your back finn

Finn: oh um it's something for you, I blushed

Megon: really

Bubblegum: really can we scope it

Finn: ok uh close your eyes, I nodded and closed my eyes

Jake: no peeking, I giggled

Bubblegum: wow she'll love it

Megon: um hello I'm still here

Finn: ok open your eyes...Now!, I opened my eyes to see a sculpture of the candy kingdom made out of chocolate and it was on a red tray

Megon: oh my glob... finn did you do this for me, he blushed which made me blushed redder and he nodded handed it to me. Then without even thinking I gave the tray to bubblegum and hugged finn which made us both go red he hugged me back

Bubblegum: aw isn't that cute, I pulled away from the hug

Megon: thank you

Finn: you're welcome

Chip: princess

Peppermint Butler: quite you

Bubblegum: yes chip

Chip: uh I called grill miseaster but peppermint won't hand over the spatula

Peppermint Butler: fine you can have it. When You Take It From My Dead Hands!, peppermint butler ran away

Chip: NOOOO!, chip ran after peppermint butler

Bubblegum: guys if you're not watching the grill then who's watching The Grill!, the grill was on fire

Megon: oh my, finn kicked into action and use the meat to put out the fire I thought that was awesome

Bubblegum: finn that was amazing

Finn: oh ha ha thanks princess it was no problem

Megon: hm oh hey sis maybe finn can talk about something at the science BBQ

Bubblegum: that's a great idea. What do you say finn

Finn: I don't know

Megon: please finn, he blushed which I don't know why

Finn: o o ok, I smiled at him

Megon: thanks finn it would have been boring, we see chip and peppermint butler fighting

Bubblegum: look i have to take care of this see you guys, she give me back the tray of sculpture

Megon: yea bye, I walked in the castle to put the sculpture away in the fridge so it cannot melt I want to try and keep it for a long time not forever but long enough so I can get a picture of it. I walked upstairs to my room to get ready for the BBQ my sister says I should where something science like and nice so I put on a black catsuit with a big red "M" in the front of it. And I tied my hair in a high pony tail and put on black boots. I put my sword holder on my back and put my twin sword in my sword holder. I walked out my room and went back outside where there the Science BBQ is bubblegum was trying to break chip and peppermint butler apart

Bubblegum: megon help, I chuckled and picked peppermint butler off chip

Megon: come on peps you been cooking for us for year just let chip use the spatula, he cross his arms

Peppermint Butler: oh fine, he throw the spatula at chip

Megon: thanks peps, I hugged him and then I put him down. The guest was arriving. The guys was explain each of their topics my sis was interested but I was bored out of my mind where in the world was finn I haven't seen him yet at least he would make it interesting

Bubblegum: next up is finn the human, I look up on stage I didn't even notice that he was on stage. Why in the world was he where glasses

Finn: everyone and princesses. I am going to tell you the different worlds and demotion, I stop listening I hope finn wasn't going all nerd on me.

I was not listening but I was watching he was blowing different kinds of bubbles but the last one was a square black bubble... wait is that what forms a-

Finn: a Black Hole!, everything was flying everywhere I run to my sister so I can keep her safe. Jake rap around us so we won't be sucked into the black hole.

Megon: finn what in the world did you do, he started to talk boring and crazy at the same time but then he said that the glasses he was wearing was making him smart

Bubblegum: finn give me the glasses

Finn: but

Bubblegum: Please I need the real you, she took off the glasses

Finn: what what's going on

Bubblegum: finn you blow it with this

Finn: well I'll slay it with this, finn with to it bubblegum let go of the machine he was using and it was heading tours him

Jake: finn watch out, he hold out his sword and it went right through and it was black like the black bubble

Finn: jake let go

Jake: dude don't be stupid

Finn: I can't help it man I'm all about stupid, He let go of jake's hand

Megon: Finn!, I was going to jump to get him put jake held me. Everything went back to normal finn comes back and crash into us jake rapped around us like a blanket so we won't get hit by the food, tables and chairs. Bubblegum crying on Finn's shoulder

Bubblegum: oh finn my science BBQ was

?: this was the best day ever, all bubblegum's guest was cheering

Megon: yea this was pretty awesome, then a paper floated by me I caught it and read it. It made me blush it was a checklist and the last one was No.5. Steal the heart of megon , I crumple the letter up and put it in my pocket. I look away from the others and smile


End file.
